


飞鱼

by mociamo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 泰容记得他在草野上坐了下来，悠太也坐下来，两个人就这样看鸟儿飞。它们该回家了，悠太说，但是我们可以再等一等。
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 3





	飞鱼

“悠太今天又把剑弄断了。”泰容坐在饭桌上说。他伸筷子去夹秋刀鱼，被另外一双筷子用力打了一下。

“悠太！”妈妈叫他，“要讲礼貌哦。”

悠太说对不起，抬头瞪了一眼泰容，对着妈妈笑了笑继续吃饭。

吃完饭天还没黑，快要入秋了傍晚尤其凉快，泰容坐在后院地上削木头。悠太走过去，蹲下来看他灵活地使用小刀。木片和木屑哗啦哗啦落在地上，悠太在地上拨弄了一下，捡起一片形状比较好看的，把上面的灰吹掉，举起来对着天空欣赏。

“以后小心一点，木头剑我还可以再做，可是你自己不要那么容易受伤。”泰容忽然开口。

悠太把视线从木片上移开，笑着说：“好的啦，知道了。”

他用手擦擦那块木片，拿给泰容看，说：“好看吗，送给你。”

泰容抬起头来仔细看了看，问：“是一只小羊吗？”

悠太和泰容一起跟着老师练剑。同年出生，所以成为了很好的朋友。泰容第一次去悠太家吃饭的时候，是这么跟悠太妈妈讲的。但是悠太不认同这个说法，说明明今天才知道和泰容是同年出生的。悠太也去过泰容家，但是因为离学校比较远，次数没有很多。泰容妈妈很会做吃的，泰容的便当盒是最好吃的。而且每次在学校吃完午饭，他都会重新把便当盒收拾好，非常整洁。和手里握着木剑与悠太对决的时候完全是两个样子。悠太有时候走在上学路上也会想起两个不同的泰容。

泰容把没做完的木剑带回家，第二天早上就拿着做好的来悠太家了。悠太给他准备了巧克力。他们在后院里一只手传递巧克力一只手传递木剑。泰容盘腿坐在屋檐下撕开巧克力包装，看悠太挥动手里的木头，像跳舞一样。

天空很平静，已经很久没有下过大雨。泰容吃完甜食，撑着手仰头看天，白色的云缓慢地飘动。悠太累了也停下动作走过来，坐在他旁边。

“谢啦。”

“谢啦。”泰容对他说一样的话。

到时间了他们就一起走去练习的场所，是老师自己设立的露天道场。很不正经。老师也不正经，抱着是“学校之外释放天性”的信条，只教而并不约束。悠太的剑断了好几次，因为他总对着各种地方敲敲打打，对决的时候从不在意收住最后一份力。但是这样的他也会大笑着抱怨说，泰容的眼神好吓人哦。泰容第一次听到这话的时候有点不好意思，后面会反问，悠太难道不也是吗？

他们在泥沙地上过招。你进攻我躲闪的时候鞋子在地上踩出很多痕迹，木头狠狠撞在一起的声音，像计时的机器，巧妙地打着节奏。老师躺在旁边大树之下，跟着节奏哼陌生的歌谣。木剑的力道在打到衣服上的时候必须收住，老师没有讲但这是泰容和悠太的自我约束。有一次泰容失去平衡，没来得及站住躲开，悠太哇哇大叫着把手上的木头甩了出去，飞去很远。泰容看着它在空中旋转，觉得很滑稽，看着悠太大笑起来。他说：“打过来也没关系的，不会很痛。”

“怎么可能不痛。”悠太说，看着木剑落地也笑起来。他奔跑，冲向荒野里去寻找它。泰容看着他的背影，一瞬间觉得他好像只鸟，下一秒会飞到天空上去。

有一天老师跟他们说开始打仗了，他要离开这个地方去他原本的家乡。小镇上的小孩只在书上见过听过，问他战场是什么样子的。老师说有很多烟，手上握着的武器是坚硬又冷的，人被击中之后来不及说最后的话。

后来卡车来了把泰容和悠太一起带走。因为是同年出生的朋友被安排在相邻的座位。镇子里流传很多关于战争的消息，他们明白自己的木剑带不上战场。胜利者喜欢更坚硬、不易折断的东西。在空中飞舞的不是魔法一样的木头棍子，是小小的金属弹头。

卡车不分白天黑夜地开着，悠太靠着泰容肩头上做梦。泰容看着窗外偶尔闪过的灯光，想起老师躺在大树下唱的陌生歌谣，天上缓慢的白色云朵。这是他们第一次出走远门，却不知道要去做些什么。他们现在是不是该忘记那个木剑触及衣服要停下的念头了？悠太可不要把手里保护自己的武器给扔掉了。

悠太是怎么想的呢？泰容感受到从肩膀传来的呼吸。悠太正好好地睡着，或许泰容也应该合上眼睛，等待第二天天亮。

悠太梦见冒烟的战场，他和泰容拼命往前奔跑，要冲出烟雾去捡那把落在地上的木剑，泰容亲手帮他做的。可是怎么也跑不出去，只听见一声又一声木剑落地的震动。后来泰容告诉他那是炮火的声音，在梦里他不知道，只是继续往前跑。他感觉脸上被风刮破了，有血流出来，抹了一把却不是红色的，而像是泪水。泰容抓紧悠太的手，湿漉漉的，分不清交汇的到底是彼此的汗水还是泪水。或许也是鲜血。

最后还是跑到了发出声响的地方。他们停下奔跑走路过去，呼吸和心跳奇迹般地很快恢复过来，慢慢的，像过去的所有日子一样。他们看见木剑落在草野上的那棵大树下，直直地插进土里。一个简陋的墓。老师合着眼，很平静地躺着，一层细细的黄土覆盖在他的身上。

悠太从梦里惊醒过来，才记起自己从来没见过老师发狠或者奋力的样子。梦里他还看见了泰容的眼神，但隐隐约约地也从他的眼睛里看见了自己。绝望的，不顾一切的，只看得见一样东西的样子，挥舞的手臂因此显得像挣扎。

他扭过头，泰容睁着眼睛望向他。

“泰容，你累了吗？”

泰容摇摇头。

窗外快要天亮但是还没有天亮，微弱的光打亮一些树和房子。车里有很多人打呼噜的声音，他们也像泰容和悠太一样，年轻，还没有见过冒着烟的全然坚硬的子弹。悠太忽然领会到这一点，觉得自己不再是悠太而泰容也不再是泰容了。

“悠太，”这时候泰容轻轻地喊他，“我带来了这个。”

他举起一小块木片，悠太接过去对着还暗的天空，很仔细很仔细地看。车在公路上颠簸不停，木片也跟着颤抖。颜色完全看不清，但是只要有一点点光，就能看见它漂亮的形状。

“是小羊。”他转过头对着泰容开心地笑。

泰容也做了梦，在悠太醒过来前。他梦见简单的画面。

“悠太，你看好多小鸟在飞。”

荒野上不知道哪里来了这么多鸟，明明唯一的大树已经被砍掉了。很小很小的鸟，可能是麻雀，在黄昏的时刻里散乱地飞着。

“它们该回家了。”悠太说。

泰容记得他在草野上坐了下来，悠太也坐下来，两个人就这样看鸟儿飞。它们该回家了，悠太说，但是我们可以再等一等。


End file.
